phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Travisplatypus
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Travis Penniall page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. If you like, you can add your birthday to the Community birthday list so that it will be featured on the main page when it is updated at the beginning of each month. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 03:53, October 11, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Duplicate account So I saw your account and seems to be Travis Penniall . You have made edits on his or your old page. You edited something that page that this name is your or his youtube account.I don't what RRabit42 would say but if you are Travis Pennial you might be in some trouble.Robot Riot11 10:14, October 11, 2011 (UTC) . : Okay so I might be in big trouble but the only reason was because I'm a big fan of Phineas and Ferb and didn't wanna be banned. I came back to change my ways. Travisplatypus 16:37, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :: I had figured out that this was you about a week ago. I didn't block you because I wanted to see what you would do. Now that you've said you want to change, I'm willing to give you that chance. One way you can demonstrate you've changed is by no longer renaming pages to false names. You did that last week over on Nickipedia, so you need to work a little harder to show you're making changes for the better. :: Good luck. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:55, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah sorry about that. Anyways Gabriel it's told not telled. And I promise I will never rename pages again! Unless.... RE I don't know. I don't have On-Demand. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 20:02, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay then I wass gonna delete it but I didn't cuz I wasn't sure if it was fake. RE : Awesome You would be crazy if you didn't wanna come here. P.S. I've already seen 2 live platypuses/platypii/platypeople (remember that episode? huh?) 20:39, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I forgot to log in. —M i 20:40, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I know right. You're very lucky!!! If you can please take a picture of a platypus and send it to me!